


Never Meant to Be So

by LaughableLament



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (I guess? I dunno how to tag this at ALL.), Community: fandomhits, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reminiscing, Some angst, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Sex and golf are the two things you can enjoy even if you're not good at them.” -Roy ‘Tin Cup’ McAvoy</i>
</p><p>Winchesters, on their way to or from somewhere, turn up on Jody’s porch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Meant to Be So

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fandom Hits prompt: “Cold” by Crossfade (2004)  
> Beta by crowroad, ever my sounding board.

Winchesters. On their way to or from somewhere, turn up on Jody’s porch.

“It’d be rude not to say hello.” Dean swoops for a hug unprompted.

“You’re not foolin anybody.” She pats his cheek. “I’ll put pasta on.”

“Sheriff.” Sam’s arms circle, squeeze her tight. Cheek to his chest Jody hears his heartbeat, smells sweat under his April Fresh flannel. Hums against him. Arches into his knuckles tracing her spine.

Dean high-fives Alex and swaps Claire an elaborate handshake/fistbump thing as they wander off to inspect some mojo bags she just picked up.

Alex breathes, “Freaks.”

Jody listens from the kitchen as Sam asks about school. Grades, friends, prom.

Alex circles. “You can drop the act. Literally nobody cares about high school drama.”

“I do.”

“Shut up.”

“Okay I don’t.” Low laughs. “But Alex, I do care about you. I know what it’s like to want out, to want normal. I’m so proud of you for going after it and I’ll always support you in it.”

“Thanks, Sam.”

“So who are you taking to prom?”

“Why do you care about this? It’s not like you’d know him.”

“No, but I can track him down, show him my gun.”

“You wouldn’t—”

“Nah.” Audible grin. “But if he messes with you, you put the fear of God in him you understand?”

“I think I can handle him.”

“I know you can!”

*

Two, pounds, of pasta and there’s barely enough left over to send the boys home with a snack.

Dean clears the table of empties. “All right, missy.” Points at Claire. “You and me got a score to settle.”

She cocks up. “Bring it on, old man,” and to Alex, “You come too. Bear witness to my glorious triumph.”

“What…” Alex starts. “Do I even wanna know?”

Dean goes for the hall closet. “You’re gonna beat _me_? At _golf_?”

“Ha-ha. And you eat pieces of shit for breakfast.”

Alex’s lip curls. “Fun as all this sounds,” all teenage-girl contempt, “I’ve got a study group. You mind dropping me off?”

“Your carriage awaits.” Dean shrugs on his coat. “Sammy? You in?”

Sam ducks his head and lifts his eyes. “You mind me keeping you company?”

“Of course not.” That face, he could’ve asked for a kidney.

Dean cocks an eyebrow and Sam’s mouth tightens.

Claire summons a world-class eyeroll. “We gonna golf or you need to put on your ugly pants first? Grandpa.” She steers Dean toward the door.

“I am _not_ that old.”

“You think putt-putt’s a cool night out.” Alex mutters.

They bicker at least all the way off the porch.

Jody offers, “Whiskey?”

Sam perches on a couch corner. “That sounds great.”

Claire’s computer sits open, Pandora abandoned and playing on thready through the tiny speakers. Jody brings out glasses and good Scotch and finds Sam, eyes closed and head tipped back, half a smile hanging bittersweet between his dimples. Jody lingers.

“Jody, I—” Caught. “I’m sorry I, kinda zoned out there.” Shoulders droop.

“You all right?” She pours two. Sam’s thumb brushes her pinky when she hands one over. Downs half the other.

“Yeah, I’m just… Thank you.” Sam nods. “This song was—” plastic alt-soft-rock excuse for a power ballad, “ _everywhere_ the summer I met Jess.”

She joins him on the sofa. Bumps his arm, feels him flex. “Tell me about her.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t—”

“Come on. How’d you two meet?”

Sam huffs. “Blind date.”

“Get outta here.”

“My best friend set us up.” Booze swirls between his knees. “Dragged us to some kinda Greek off-campus thing, which was a disaster.” Glass to his lips. Throat works. “She called me, though. Said she’d like to try again, someplace with a lower douche quotient.” Smile threatens, but, “She was dead the second I said yes.”

“Sam, no.”

“The-uh, the friend, he…” Sharp exhale. “He had a demon riding him.” Heels of his hands dig at his eyes. “He put her in front of me, and then he murdered her to get to me.”

Jody palms circles on his back.

“I really loved her,” sounds surprised.

“Of course you did.”

Song fades and Sam hooks the laptop cover. “You mind?”

“Please.”

He folds it closed. “I didn’t mean to bring the party down.”

“Now you stop that.” Shoulder nudge. “I asked, you shared. That’s how talking works.”

“I guess.”

Refills. “I ran Owen in on a drunk and disorderly.”

 _That’s_ a smile. “No way.”

“I’d been on the job maybe, six months? Oooh and he cussed me. _‘Li’l_ _girl playin Deputy fuckin Barbie…’_ ”

“Wow.”

“I know! And that’s before he puked in my cruiser.”

“Oh shit.” And _that’s_ a laugh.

“Anyway, two days later he showed up at the station, armload of flowers. _‘I’m so sorry I disrespected you, ma’am,’_ and _‘I know better than to drink like that,’_ and _‘Please let me make it up to you,’_ and blah-blah-blah. And all these cops are standing around snickering so I’m like, ‘Fine. Just, get outta here.’” She sips. “Rest is pretty much history.”

Sam raises his glass. “Owen.”

“Jessica.”

Quiet but for the furnace and fireplace. Faint woodsmoke and whiskey perfumes. Sam, warm and enormous, breathes deep. Little lip quirk melts away.

Jody goes on. “I was at the cemetery here a while back. And I realized, he… You know he never saw it comin. So those five days, with Sean? Were all miracle for him.”

“Jody I am so sorry.”

“Not your fault, Sam.”

“Yeah, yeah it was, because, Lucifer picked Sioux Falls to get to Bobby, and he went after Bobby to get to me.” Sam’s eyes hold a heartbeat, sag with the weight.

She swallows hard. Hesitates but hooks his chin. “Did you even hear what I said? My family, got a second chance. And it didn’t come from anyplace good and it doesn’t erase all the horrible parts but if I can be grateful for what _was_ , well, it makes the whole thing feel less—”

“Senseless?”

Jody sighs, “Yeah,” and takes his hand. “They lived. You know? Jess was alive, and she must have been gorgeous and funny and probably a badass if you fell in love with her.”

“She _was_ kind of a badass.” Melancholy laugh. “She did Tae Bo tapes.”

“See?” Jody smiles back, squeezes his fingers. Starts to stand but Sam holds on.

Looks up. Looks so small. “Thank you.”

“Bah.” She throws him a wink. “Bartender’s job.”

*

Pressed together, knee to hip.

“…there’s this almighty crash, and Rumsfeld—”

“Oh, no…”

“Now you gotta remember, he’s barely past being a puppy at this stage. But he’s laid out on the kitchen floor, mangled ribs hanging out of his mouth and barbecue sauce like a murder scene—”

“Oh, god…”

“and he’s looking at us like, ‘What?’” Sam shrugs, makes his eyes big. “And even if we’d wanted the rest of the ribs, nobody dared go near them.”

“I should say not.”

“Little bastard ate four racks. I don’t know how Bobby kept Dad from shooting him.”

Warm whiskey, good company buzz. Jody stands, stretches. Sam’s eyes slide down, flick back up. Land like a touch.

“I’m gonna switch to beer. You?”

“Honestly I’d be good with water.” Sam leads to the kitchen and she watches his shirt shift at his shoulders, ass peek out from the tails.

_Okay. Obviously there’s something here, right? Not that there aren’t a billion reasons to blow off mini golf. I mean, you’ve thought about this. Kind of a lot. And there’s no way Sam makes the first move in this scenario, so you’re gonna have to pony up._

“Sam? Can I ask you a question?”

Wrinkled forehead. “Sure.”

“Are you still a virgin?”

Eyebrows shoot up.

“You know, from your-uh, purity thing.” She inches closer.

“I-ah. Well…”

“Cause I’m gonna need to know how dirty I should feel for this.” She tiptoes, catches his bottom lip.

Sam hesitates. Cradles her face in his hands. Brows draw down.

“Hey if I misread—”

He kisses her. Searching and slow. Thumbs trace her cheekbones and she palms inside his overshirt, cotton warm under her fingers. Suction deepens, teeth come out and her nails dig in. Jody moans and Sam draws back, smile makes her clench inside. Sam grabs ass, pulls her close so she feels him stir. Sam sucks at her neck and she rolls her head, claws at his clothes.

He hitches his hips and _Oohohokay_ she’s airborne. Clings to him. Sam never breaks off kissing, just, totes her to bed like she’s made out of nothing.

Sam takes his time, taking her clothes off. Mouths over every patch he bares. Jody reels, gropes with thighs and fingers. All that power under his skin but he feathers over her. Muscles tense and they start to sweat, slide together. Jody moans. Finally he opens her on his tongue and she arches against him, chants his name. Sam, hauls her around, however he wants her. Eats her out while he holds her down, relentless.

Next thing Jody knows he’s rolling a condom on. “Hang on, hang on,” she pants. Points to her dresser. “Top drawer.” It’s her panty drawer, and she probably shouldn’t be letting a man just root around in there, but it’s Sam, and…

“Motion Potion?” He catches on quick.

“Listen, junior—”

Grin like the King of Christmas. “That’s so fuckin hot.”

Elbows land beside her ears and fingers in her hair. Sam barely moves, except to kiss her. Jody shifts, snakes a hand between them and sucks a breath when he sinks inside. Rocks slow. Mouth open and jaw run out, sweat pooled at his collarbones. Jody pulls him close. Grinds with her hips and squeezes and he makes this choked sound. Sam spreads a palm over her belly, thumbs at her clit and Jody howls, slams her knees into his ribs. Distantly she’s aware of her head on the pillows and Sam’s heat, Sam’s weight, Sam’s voice roaring above her.

Aftershocks blast up her spine when he slips free. Ditches the condom and crawls back in, wraps around like a cocoon.

*

Racket downstairs, and a trio of “Mom! Dad! We’re home!”

“Aaand that’s a new pinnacle of awkward.” Stifled laughter.

“What are we gonna tell them?” Sam mumbles.

“Not a goddamn thing.” Jody faces him. “We’re all mature people here.”

“You do remember _Dean_ is one of said people.”

She smacks his arm. “You, me, this… We’re cool, right?”

Dimples. “A lot better than that.”

“Then, no reason to be weird.”

“So…” Sam rolls on top, mouths at her ear. “We just, act like nothing happened?” Warm breath.

Goosebumps. Nails up his back so he lurches. “Exactly.”

“Spoken like a Winchester,” and he covers her face with kisses.

*

“I want this dish back!” Jody hands over cold spaghetti.

“Yes ma’am.” Dean salutes.

She follows them out. “And I mean soon.”

“We’ll be around.” Sam drops a loaded look.

 _I hope so._ “Take care of yourself.”

Dean squints, points back and forth. “Heeyyy—”

“Shut up,” Sam says, and, “G’bye, Jody.”

“Bye, guys.”

“Bye Sheriff.” Dean’s sleaziest smirk and, “Sam, you’re gonna wear out my Seger.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“That’s how you wanna play this, huh?”

Silence.

“Good for you, man.” Dean thumps his arm. “Good for botha you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Episodes 1x01, 5x15, 5x20, 9x08, 10x20, 11x04, 11x12


End file.
